Beginnings of Love
by Random Stranger Giving Advice
Summary: COMPLETE. This is my short fanfic about one of my LilyJames theroies.


Author's note: I do not own these characters. I'm not getting paid for this. The only thing I own is the dialogue and the plot (sort of). Also this is my first complete fanfic, and I think it's kind of cute, so I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. Well, here it is...

Lily sat with a book in her lap, enjoying the cool spring evening. She wasn't reading, just looking out at the horizon and watching the sunset. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with as much of the fresh air as they could hold, and then slowly letting it out. She sensed a presence behind her, but did not turn around. She knew who it was and did not want him ruining her pleasant evening.

James stood behind Lily for as long as he could, waiting for her to say something. He was tired of being the bold one; he wanted her to start the conversation for once. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. "Erm, Hello Lily."

"Good evening, Potter," Lily replied coolly.

James winced at the formality of her words. "Uh, I was wondering if you might go out with me?" James had said these words many times, in many different forms, but he had never gotten the answer he desired.

It was Lily's turn to wince. She had been expecting this, and she knew what she was going to say, but deep down inside of her it was getting harder and harder to say it.

"I'm sorry, but no," she tried to say with a dignified manner.

"Oh, well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," James said, visibly hurt. He turned and walked back up to the castle.

Once behind the heavy wooden doors, James let out a shaky breath. He got what he was expecting, so why did it affect him so much? He pondered this as he walked through the several corridors and stairways to his common room. He came to the portrait of The Fat Lady and stopped. Did he really want to face his friends?

"Well, how did it go?" Sirius asked the moment James stepped through the portrait hole.

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at his face." Remus said from behind a book.

"So, she said no?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," James mumbled.

"Aha! So you were wrong!" Sirius said to Remus.

"About what?" Remus asked.

"About the 'If you're nice to her, then she'll go out with you' theory."

"I never said that. I said: If you are nice to here, instead of pulling pranks on her all the time, you will have a better chance of her saying yes."

"Same thing."

"I think I'll go for a walk," James interrupted.

He walked up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with his friends. Stepping over a pile of Sirius's robes, he came to his trunk and opened the lid. Sifting through robes, old parchment, and broken quills, he finally came across what he was looking for. He pulled out a silvery-blue substance that slithered through his hands. His invisibility cloak.

He slipped it on and walked back down to the common room. No one looked at him. He walked over to where Sirius was sitting, and tapped him on the shoulder. Sirius looked around wildly before realizing who was there.

"Oh," he whispered, "Sorry." He got up and opened the portrait hole for James. James walked out first, and Sirius followed.

"Thanks," James whispered quickly before rushing back down to the entrance to the school grounds. He opened the wooden doors and was greeted with a rush of the cool air. Looking around him to make sure there weren't any teachers around, James slowly made his way down the steps and to the edge of the forest.

He was planning to transform a little inside the tree line and run through the forest for an hour or two when he heard someone crying.

He spun around, and found a girl with fiery red hair sitting on a stump, sobbing into her knees.

"Lily?" James asked quietly.

"Wh-what? Who's there? Who said my name?" Lily said, lifting her head up.

James whipped his cloak off and said, "It's me. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Lily said as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure?" James took a step toward her.

"I'm just tired of playing this game."

"What game?"

"This one!"

"Lily, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Okay, let me put it like this, why do you keep asking me out, even after I say no?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. You're smart, nice, funny, pretty, and…I think I'm falling for you."

"See, that's it! You think you're falling in love with me, but you're not! You just want me because I'm a challenge; I'm something you can't get. If I were to let you have me, you wouldn't want me anymore. I can't keep saying no, although I need to. It's getting harder and harder to refuse you, because…I think I'm falling in love with you."

James was stunned. This wasn't the Lily he knew. The Lily he knew hated him. Or so he had thought.

He walked over to the stump Lily was sitting on and held out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, then took it. James pulled her next to him. Her green eyes glowed as a cat's would, and her tear-streaked face glistened in the moonlight. He stroked her hair and then brushed his lips against hers.

Lily froze for a moment, and then returned the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed against his warm chest.

"If that isn't love," James said after finally breaking the kiss, "then I don't know what is."

Lily looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from a mixture of tears and happiness, before collapsing on his chest, crying tears of relief.

James rubbed her back, and then asked, "So will you go out with me now?"

Lily looked up at him disbelievingly, shook her head, smiled, and said, "Yes, James, I will go on a date with you."

James beamed and took Lily's hand, and together, they walked back up to the castle.


End file.
